Miss Independent
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: When Lily falls and injures herself, James lends a helping hand. Suddenly Lily realizes he might not be as bad as he seems. JL


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I don't own the song "Miss Independent" which is by Kelly Clarkson. This is just a story I wrote a while ago, and found it. Enjoy!

**Miss Independent**

**Miss independent****  
****Miss self sufficient**  
**Miss keep your distance**  
**Miss unafraid**  
**Miss out my way**  
**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**  
**Miss on her own**  
**Miss almost grown**  
**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**  
**So, by keeping her heart protected**  
**She'd never ever feel rejected**  
**Little miss apprehensive**  
**I said ooo, she fell in love**

"Will you go-"

"No Potter. I am trying to pay attention, now if you don't mind, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily said cutting James off.

"C'mon Evans..." he whined.

"No! Now leave me alone." James returned to his seat, actually looking depressed.

"Bad luck Prongs," said Remus patting James on the back.

"One day she'll understand that you're being serious, oh wait that's me." He roared with laughter.

"Pad, that wasn't funny the first time someone said it, and it's still not," said Remus rolling his eyes.

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The class began to wake up, and depart. No one could stay awake during History of Magic, that is except Lily, who felt it was her duty to pay attention, boring or not, and Remus, James, and Sirius. James and Sirius planned pranks, while Remus took notes, and helped plan.

The Marauders were halfway across the room, when they heard a loud thud come from the doorway. They looked up from their conversation and realized that Lily had fallen in the doorway.

"Lily!" James shouted running to her side, and helping her up.

"Off Potter, I am perfectly capable of getting up myself," she said standing up, and straightening herself, but collapsed into James' waiting arms. "My ankle," she gasped.

"Listen Lily, I'll walk you to the hospital wing."

She looked up at him as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder, straitening herself. _Boy he has the most incredible eyes,_ she thought, _and his hair-_

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked.

"I've been better, but I guess I'll be okay." She stared at him. _Boy was he good-looking… No this is Potter; you are not falling for him, are you…_ She thought sheepishly.

**What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!**

They soon arrived at the Hospital Wing. James eased Lily onto a bed and called for Madam Pomfry. She bustled out and stared expectantly at Lily, and James, "Well?"

"Lily-" James started, but Lily cut him off with "I fell while I was trying to get out of History of Magic, and James here was kind enough to help me get here."

"Oh… Well, where does it hurt, Ms. Evans?"

"My ankle." Lily replied, wincing as Madam Pomfry touched it.

"Broken," she stated, and healed it with a single word. "Now wait here while I go get some potions to help it keep from being stiff and sore. It will be of course, that's the effect of the charm, you know."

She bustled off leaving James and Lily to their thoughts.

"You called me James you know." He stated matter-of-factly.

**Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love**

"What?" she asked looking up.

"You called me James," at her still confused look he continued, "When you were talking to Madam Pomfry. You said, 'and James here was kind enough to help me get here.'"

"Oh, yeah… Your point?"

"I've never heard you call me James before. I thought you thought my name was really Potter, or something."

"Why would you think that?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"You've always called me 'Potter' or 'that bullying toerag'. You've always insulted me, even though I never did anything to you. 'I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you, Potter' 'that conceited git,' or 'that bullying jer-" Lily cut him off.

"I never realized I'd said that stuff to you," she shook her head when James started to interrupt. "No I mean it, or, I thought, 'he just likes to torment me, my words don't mean anything to him'."

"Well, you are really important to me. I don't like to torment you, and yes, your words mean the world to me."

"I'm so sorry James." Lily said, "I never meant to hurt you. I was just fighting a battle with my self, and one side has seemed to just have won………… I love you James Potter."

**What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true**

James stared at her, "Wh-wha-" but broke off when Madam Pomfry came bustling in.

"Here you go my dear, drink this and you can be on your way. And just leave it on the table." She handed Lily a small vile, and left them alone. Lily took it without hesitation and immediately the pain, and stiffness was gone. She looked at James.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I love you James."

**When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see**

**How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…**

"You love me?" he asked incredulously, "**You** love **me**?" he shouted. "You **LOVE** me!" he pinned her on the bed and kissed her soundly on the lips. Lily's eyes widened in surprise, but she relaxed, and she kissed back. _He must love **me,**_ she thought. He broke apart, and they breathed in deeply. "I love you too, Lily Evans." And they began to kiss again. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but what was probably only a few minutes. They didn't care if Madam Pomfry saw them, they were happier then they had ever been, but Madam Pomfry didn't come in, someone worse did.

"OI!" shouted a voice. Lily and James broke apart and stared at the door, and into the eyes of James' best friends, the Marauders. Peter, Sirius, and Remus stood in the doorway.

"We came to see if Lily was okay, and it seems she is. Sorry for interrupting." Remus smiled.

"Continue as you were." Peter squeaked. The three turned and walked out the door. Lily and James took Peter's advice, and 'continued as they were'. That is until Madam Pomfry busted them and forced them to leave.

**What is this feeling taking over****  
****Thinking no one could open the door**  
**Surprise it's time to feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss independent**  
**No longer need to be defensive**  
**Goodbye old you when love**  
**when love, when love is true...**

**Miss independent  
**  
As they were walking hand-in-hand back to the Common Room that evening, by themselves, James turned to Lily. Lily leaned against the wall, and waited for James to speak.

"Lily listen, will, umm…"

"Cold feet James" Lily asked laughing.

"No, no, of course not. Umm, will you go out with me?"

"No James, I will not." James looked mortified.

"You won't?" he asked.

"You're an idiot," she said laughing, hitting him playfully, "Of course I will." James laughed, and leaned in and kissed her.

By the time they were down, they were half an hour after curfew.

**FIN**


End file.
